


Motivation

by lovehotelreservation



Series: All We Need [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t as though Sousuke was completely against going back to swimming. He just needed the right push from the right person. You were more than eager to fulfill that role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HELLO EVERYONE! Welcome to more summer fluffiness! (Ｔ▽Ｔ) I am so happy to be writing something for Free again, especially for Sousuke, whom I love so much~! I hope you enjoy!

An economy seat for an international flight wasn't the most comfortable place to spend 10+ hours or so. One could have the comfiest neck pillow and recline their chair as much as they could, but after being cramped in such a small area for so long, it was inevitable that the body would undergo some kind of strain or soreness.

For Sousuke however, the slight pain in his shoulder was not created by his return flight to Japan, but of a burden that he carried around for years. While he attempted to combat the strain with cycles of rehabilitation sessions, he pushed himself far beyond his limit, practically walking away from any hope for a career in competitive swimming.

Until now that was.

Phone in hand, a light smile tugged on the corners of his lips. Now that he finally disembarked from the plane, he was free to use the device freely. With the array of text notifications he received during his flight, he first checked the ones sent by you, his reason to return to Japan.

For the past few months, he was at a prestigious rehabilitation center in America for athletes. With his history, attending the sessions seemed pointless, especially if he was going to go off and push himself to the extremes again. However, this time around, he was willing to be patient, to have his stubborn self guided and lead by another person.

It wouldn't be his first time after all. Aside from Rin, his Samezuka teammates, and the Iwatobi swim club, you were the reason he yielded his pride for the sake of actual recovery.

Sousuke was just beginning college when he first met you. Your schedules happened to match for a few classes, but enough that you both recognized each other, even pairing up for group assignments. While he wasn't lamenting over his shoulder injury as much as he was during high school, he was still sullen over never being able to swim with his friends once more.

You thought otherwise.

Whether as his classmate, his acquaintance, his friend, or eventually as his lover, while the two of you became closer, you encouraged and supported Sousuke with utter earnestness. His studies were important, yes, but once he slowly revealed more of himself and his history to you, you realized how much he cherished swimming, despite how broken up he was about his wounded shoulder.

He recalled that time when he first kissed you.

_The school day was done and he was walking you back to your dorm. While you both made your way onward, he felt a faint warmth in his chest, feeling content with being able to share this simple moment with you. However, he ended up thinking about other memories that he treasured, and he soon recalled his last relay with Samezuka._

_Sousuke then made a bittersweet remark over how he'd never get to have that feeling again._

_You stopped walking and gently reached for his shoulder._

_When he paused as well and turned to face you, he was taken by the look on your face. However shy you may have felt, your expression was confident and determined--in him, of course. He would not forget what you said right after._

_"Sousuke, if there's something that you love, don't give up. As long as you're still willing to chase after it, there's nothing that can stop you."_

_And certainly, he would never forget the surprised look on your face when he let out a light chuckle. Nothing bittersweet, but genuine. He could already hear Rin angrily scolding at him for being so pitiful._

_That expression on your face remained, especially as he responded, "Sorry about that. You're right though. I shouldn't...concede so easily. After all, I already have what I want in front of me." His fingers slowly reached for your chin, his teal blue eyes gazing into yours before he moved to kiss your lips._

_Faintly, he could feel the soft warmth emanating from your face._

Since that moment, Sousuke was determined to get back into swimming by any reasonable means necessary. You helped him look for options, with the best choice being that he go transfer to an American college while he seeks rehabilitation. Though his passion was for swimming, he shouldn't be slacking behind in his school work.

It was hard for the both of you. He was leaving you, the person who reignited his desire to swim. You were watching him take off, and while you were eager to support him, you just loved him so much.

However, much like you said, so as long as you both were willing, there was nothing that could stop your relationship.

Now, he was back in Japan, just moments away from returning to you. His sessions in America were a success, and though he would have to undergo more before he could be evaluated and potentially be given the 'ok' to swim again, he was pleased. For now however, he couldn't wait to come back to Tokyo, to finally close the distance and return to you again.

After going through immigration and gathering his belongings from baggage claim, he stepped out onto the arrivals section of Narita Airport, even if he did get lost along the way. As it was summer, there were plenty of people waiting to meet up with loved ones, but with his height--and really, his awareness--he zeroed in on where you were standing amidst the crowd.

The faint smile on Sousuke's face widened into a broad grin as he took quick steps towards your direction.

You soon found yourself literally swept off of your feet. Though surprised, you giggled and rejoiced, even as you felt tears form in your eyes from his arms tightly wrapping around your frame. "Hey now, aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?"

Not caring for what any onlookers may think or react, he continued to embrace you even as he set you down. "Believe me, I am." He held you closer and sighed with relief, "Especially now that I'm with you again."

With you in his arms, the strain in his shoulder didn't feel as prominent as before.


End file.
